


sing me a song (oh, how life goes on)

by anyabarnes



Series: whumptober 2019! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Day 4, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Human shield, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Singing, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyabarnes/pseuds/anyabarnes
Summary: Steve couldn't watch Bucky die. Not again.If only he had been less of a self-sacrificing idiot.If only.





	sing me a song (oh, how life goes on)

**Author's Note:**

> day four of whumptober!
> 
> PROMPT: HUMAN SHIELD
> 
> tw: major character death, blood, violence, gunshot wounds

Steve looks over, watching as Bucky loads his gun once more. He surveys the area and takes count of the guards they have left to take out. Steve picks up his shield and swings it around, listening to the satisfying _crack_ as the shield makes contact with the man’s face. He turns back to Bucky, a soft smile on his face as he watches Bucky expertly take out the men on the other side of the room. 

Steve shoots him a stupid thumbs-up, turning around to punch one of the guards square in the face. The guard falls. 

“That the last one?” Bucky says, jumping down from the balcony. He swings his gun around his back, wiping his hands on his pants. 

“From what I can see, yeah.” Steve turns to Bucky, dropping his shield on the ground. Steve rolls his shoulders, eyeing the room one more time. “Why don’t you take the lab, and I’ll rig the systems? We have a dinner reservation at six, and I_ am not _showing up covered in blood again.” 

“Ya’ sure doll?” Bucky winks at him. “I think it’s kinda hot.” 

_“You _may think it’s hot, but the cleaning services definitely don’t. I’m not payin’ to get another set of chairs redone all because _you _wanted to fuck around with Hydra’s computer system, jerk.” 

“Punk,” Bucky yells back at him. He pulls his gun off his back, smiling at Steve. “Be safe, loser.” 

“Right back at you baby. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Steve smiles, watching as Bucky leaves. 

Something feels off. 

He ignores it. 

He checks through all of the explosives they set around the hallways, doing quick sweeps to make sure none of them have been tampered with. He double and triple checks the connection, turning the safety off on the system. 

Quickly, he makes his way back towards the lab. Something feels_ off,_ and quite frankly he just wants to get out of this place as soon as he can. He hates these base raids, they both do, but he and Bucky are the best for these types of missions. Not only do they work together the best, but they are also the most familiar with these bases. 

Steve takes his shield off, dropping it by the door. He stretches out his back, ignoring the cracks and the pops. He may only technically be 32, but his back acts as though he really is 99. He surveys the room once more, something nagging him in the back of his head. 

“We’re all good Stevie,” Bucky yells. Steve jumps back, heart racing. Bucky gives him a weird look. 

“Sorry,” Steve says sheepishly. “Just scared me, that’s all.” Bucky laughs, rolling his eyes. Steve blushes. 

“We should get outta here. I have a date with the hottest fella I’ve ever met and I really don’t wanna be late.” 

“Oh shuddup you big sap.” Steve blushes, nudging Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky nudges him back, before they both break out into laughter. 

“Love you punk.” 

“Love you jerk.” 

Steve smiles, watching Bucky restrap his gear, checking that all of his guns are in place and that he didn’t leave any behind (he had one time, it had been a paperwork _nightmare_). Steve sighs, looking around the room one more time. 

Holy shit. 

_Holy shit. _

_“Bucky!”_ Steve screams. A man is standing on the balcony, gun pointed directly at Bucky. Bucky looks at Steve confused. Steve watches the man cock his gun. Finger reach for the trigger. 

Steve can’t lose Bucky again. 

_He can’t lose Bucky again._

It doesn’t process in Steve’s head what he’s doing; before his brain has even caught up he’s moving fast towards Bucky. Steve pushes him out of the way right as the man pulls the trigger, the deafening sound of a bullet being shot filling up every single one of Steve’s senses, and then, and then- 

There’s pain. 

Seering, hot pain racing through his chest, consuming his entire being. 

He hears another shot go off in the distance, but he can’t process anything past _hurt_ and _blood_ and he’s falling down, down, down- 

Bucky catches him. 

Steve smiles. 

His chest hurts _so bad._

“Bucky,” he sighs. He watches as his hand moves up to Bucky’s face, petting the soft stubble he’s growing. 

“Stevie you _asshole_,” Bucky sobs, pressing down on Steve’s chest. His hands are covered in Steve’s blood. “Why-_why-why _did you _do that_?” 

“Don’cry.” Steve can’t feel his mouth. “Didn’t wanna see you die again, Buck. I can’t lose you again. Not again.” Steve smiles, thumbing at the tears rolling down Bucky’s face. They hit Steve’s cheek. 

“Stevie, _Stevie_, you stupid self-sacrificing _idiot,_” Bucky sobs. He leans over Steve’s chest, pressing his forehead against Steve’s forehead. “Stevie. I can’t lose you. Stevie._ Stevie._ No.” 

“You won’t Bucky. I’m gunna be jus’fine,” Steve reassures Bucky. Bucky lets out a choked sob, a noise that sounds like it was ripped right from his chest cavern. He feels lightheaded. He wants to go to sleep. Steve rubs Bucky’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss on his nose. “‘M sleepy. Can you sing for me, Buck?” 

“No, _no_, I can’t let you go baby, no-What about your date, Stevie? You can’t be late for that!” Bucky’s hands are shaking. “No, don’t go to sleep baby. We have to get ready to eat. ‘M takin-taking you to that-that nice lil Italian p-place. You know, baby? _No,_ don’t close your eyes on me. The one with t-the nice pasta?” Bucky pulls Steve up to his chest, rocking the both of them back and forth. Steve’s blood is _everywhere, _covering him, covering _them. _

“‘M. ‘Sounds ‘ice. I like ‘asta,” Steve says. His words are slurring. Bucky cries. “Sing to me baby. One of those songs ‘used to sing Becca. ‘Was long time ago, don’t know if you ‘member.” 

Bucky _doesn’t_, he doesn’t remember them. He remembers the melody, though, the clunking of piano keys and the hush of his ma singing. He hums, a chopping melody cut up by his sobs. He hums loud. Steve smiles at him. 

“Love you, Bucky,” he hums. “Always ‘ave. Always will. ‘Til the end of the line.” 

“No, Stevie, _no_. I can’t let you go. _No_!” 

“Love you baby. Love you so much. ‘Ave always loved you so much.” Steve is struggling to keep his eyes open, breaths coming out in short gasps. 

“I love you Steven Grant Rogers-but d-don’t you _dare_ die on m-me.” Bucky holds Steve tight to his chest, ignoring how he can _feel _Steve’s heart slowing. “I love you too much. _Please, _Stevie, _please._” 

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for. 

Steve hums. 

Then he goes limp. 

Bucky screams. 

He can’t feel Steve’s heartbeat anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment or kudo if you want (they make my day hint hint nudge nudge)
> 
> this was a tough one for me to write because i almost cried multiple times kjdgfks- i love these two idiots so much and i literally only put them in painful situations. they deserve better.
> 
> my tumblr is @anyabarnes if u wanna come talk to me! my inbox is always open (and so are my prompts (at least for now lol))
> 
> take a break. go get yourself a drink of water and brush your teeth if you haven't. change your underwear and your clothes. take a shower if you need to. make yourself a nice meal or snack. you deserve love. you matter.


End file.
